Fairy Tail: The Past and Future repeat
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: It is now time for the children of the guild to shine, many of them have their parents legacy hanging over their heads. Some are hoping to pave the way for themselves and create their own legacy. One of those is Laxa the one whose fathers past choices is leading her to try and make her own name and legacy. Next Gen SYOC (OPEN)
1. Oc form

_**So I love Fairy Tail so much and I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfiction for it. I am doing this one set in the future when they have children. So I have a rule few rules about this.**_

 _ **1\. I will take the characters from PM but if they are descritive enough I will take them from reviews.**_

 _ **2\. The characters will be the children of the Fairy Tail guilds mages**_

 _ **3\. I will take about five main characters, and eight background characters, and I will hold a poll for the next guild master, also I will take a few non mages as well**_

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:  
**

 **Parents: (At least one of the parents has to be from Fairy Tail)**

 **Appearance;**

 **Build-**

 **Skin tone-**

 **Hair- (Length and Color)**

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual-**

 **Winter-**

 **Formal-**

 **Swimsuit-**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Spells: (At least 3 if mage)**

 **Weapons:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romance: (yes or no is fine)**

 **Other:**

 **Location of guild stamp**

* * *

 **Name:** Laxa Alberona

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Parents:** Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyar

 **Appearance;**

 **Build-** Short but tone, Laxa is more reliant on her wits and magic than pure brute strength alone, where as someone would find away to fight with brawn she will use her brain

 **Skin tone-** A light tan

 **Hair- (length and color)** Long blond curled hair framing her face

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual-** A purple halter top that covers to the middle of her stomach, a long gray clock that hangs on her shoulders, tight black pants with a few rips along the front of them, black sandles, lightning arm bands on both of her arms, gold bangles

 **Winter-** A black long sleeved half shirt, a heavy white jacket with fur along the hood of the jacket hood, black baggy pants, black furry boots with the laces tied tightly, gold bangles

 **Formal-** A long white dress that reaches the floor with a small bow on the bust while the skirt has a slit on both sides showing her calfs, black sandles, the lightning arm bands, gold bangles, a long gold chain with the Fairy Tail guild symbol on it.

 **Swimsuit-** A purple and white bikini too with black swirls on the top, purple swim shorts, gold bangles

 **Personality:** Laxa is very irritable when she around certain people, not very easy to get along with if she is drunk, but she does have a sweet side. She feels as though the people in her guild are more than just her guild mates, they are a family, even if they annoy her, she will stand at nothing to protect them.

 **Magic:** Lightning Magic

 **Flaws:** Laxa is very arrogent, manipulative, loose tempered

 **Spells:**

Lightning Body

Evil Spark (Learned from Mira)

Thunder Palace (Trying to learn)

 **Weapons: N/A**

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Other:** Laxa is learning Card Magic but fails because she has no patience for it, as well as aspiring to be the next Guild Master

 **Romance:** Yes

 **Location of Guild stamp:** On the small of her back the color is yellow


	2. Prologue

_**So this chapter is sort of like a prolouge that shows the characters as children, I will have a list of all their ages before the chapter starts also the line breaks signal a point of view change, but for this one I will be mostly in third person view so everyone can see the how all the characters acted as children, also not all of the children will be featured in the chapter but they might be mentioned.**_

* * *

 _ **Ages**_

 _ **Laxa Alberona/Dreyar- 9**_

 _ **Grace Fullbuster- 8**_

 _ **Lively Justine- 8**_

 _ **Luna Scarlet- 8**_

 _ **Vincent Scarlet- 9**_

 _ **Sara Dragneel- 8  
**_

 _ **Aiden Dragneel- 9**_

 _ **Felix Redfox- 10**_

 _ **Lionel Strauss- 10**_

 _ **Ian Strauss- 11**_

 _ **Ransom Strauss- 14**_

 _ **Harlow- 18**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The young blonde haired girl push the doors of the infamous Fairy Tail Guild hall before ducking as a large tankard was thrown at the now open door. She clutched her head as she looked up to see the pink haired fire Dragon slayer that everyone called Natsu, fighting with a half naked man who every one screamed, Gray keep your clothes on, at. She then crawled from her spot on the floor over to a dark blue haired girl who was sitting at a grey brown table. Not realizing she was under the table she tried stand up and bumped her head making the table jerk up and the blue haired girl look down under the table and laugh at the blonde, only to have the blonde push her out of her seat on the bench and got up to sit on it backwards so she could lean back, but leaned over to help the blue haired girl back on to the bench. The two looked at each other and laughed both falling over on the floor exclaiming that the other had a funny looking face. The blunette was the first to draw air from the laughing fit, panting still giggling as she looked over the blonde who let out a sigh looking back at her and they both smiled brightly before getting up.

"I thought Ransom was being paid 100 jewels to watch you for your mom? Did you sneak away again Laxa?" The blunette asked as they climbed up on to the table and sat back to back.

"Oh he is and I did. He took my headphones away and said he wanted to try his magic out on someone and that I would be the perfect Doll to us. A doll Luna, I am the daughter of the Guild Master and he calls me a doll." Laxa snorted before sighing and leaning onto her best friends back.

"Well maybe he thinks your cute. He did call you a doll." Luna giggled as the teen male in question walked in looking for the blonde.

"Don't look now but babysitter at four o'clock." Luna whispered as she pulled Laxa off the table and towards the stairs that lead to the upper level.

"Aww crap." Laxa groaned as they raced up the stairs and ducked down to look down through the railing.

The light blue haired teen rolled his eyes and went to looking for his charge remembering what happened the last time when the Guild Master and his wife found out that he let the young blonde run off on his watch, made him shudder in fear and gulp quietly as he walked towards the bar to ask the two Strauss cousins if they had seen her, only to be stopped by a blonde haired boy with red orange bangs. The teen rolled his eyes pushing the blonde out of his way and muttering the name 'Blondie' under his breath only to get fire thrown at his head. Whirling around on his heels, he sent a snarl at the kid causing him to snarl back and a staring match broke out between the two before a deep scarlet haired woman to come in and hit the two on the back of the neck.

"I've already dealt with Natsu and Gray. I don't feel like dealing with you and Aiden, Ransom." She snorted looking the teen in the eyes watching him gulp and nod.

"Yes Mrs. Scarlet, I'll behave." He whispered out going back to look for his charge.

The two Strauss cousins that had been at the bar laughed at their older cousin knowing that he was more afraid of Erza than his own parents. The younger of the two left the bar and went on a search to find a pink haired girl who had become his favorite out of the group of children they belonged to. Finding her in a corner of the guild with her mother and a small blue haired woman named Levy who had finally let her son run off to find his father. The youngest Strauss picked up a book off a the ground and went to sit next to her as her brother was chasing the blue exceed around the tables as he flew around, while the middle Strauss looked over at his father who was sitting next to him drinking a tankard of booze with the brunette who had just resonately caught a flash of her daughters dark blonde hair.

"Running away from the sitter is not manly." The middle Strauss cousin heard his father say as he listened closer to hear what else he would say.

"Elfman, shes nine... She probably thinks shes old enough to take care of herself. Oh by the way what are we gonna do for Ian's birthday." She asked looking at the minature Elfman who smiled at her with his thumbs up.

"Twelve is a Manly number, but Ever and I are thinking about having him going on his first job." The large man said looking down at his mini me who jumped up off the bar stool and cheered out loudly.

"Yes! Thank you do much dad you so Man!" Ian screamed out with a giant smile on his face.

On the higher level of the Guild the two girls let out sighs of relief as the had gotten away with ditching the oldest Strauss cousin, or so they thought till he flipped off the boxes behind them and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and carrying them down to the lower floor of the Guild. Both girls screaming for him to put them down. He snorted and walked over to the brunette and dropped the blonde off at her feet before holding out his hand muttering something along the lines of "Pain in my ass kid." as she handed him the jewel note just as he dropped the blunette at her feet as well raising two fingers to his head and giving her a salute as he walked out saying "Same time in next week." as he left the guild to head home.

"I see you gave him a hard time again girls." The brunette said with a smirk looking at the minature female version of her husband.

"It was his own fault. Momma he told me I was the perfect doll to practice on. Also his dad is so annoying, how does dad put up with him." She exclaimed as she and the blunette crawled up to sit on the bar stools next to each other.

The brunette smirked at her daughter and shook her head as she drank what was left in the tankard before signaling Mira to fill it up again. The two girls began to whine about how they were bored before they jumped off the stools and ran around the Guild chasing each other in a sort of game they created on the spot. The brunette continued drinking till it was only her, Mira, Lionel, and Laxa. Cana was holding the small nine year old who fell asleep while waiting on both her parents. The blonde haired Guild Master groaned as he came out of his office and stretched before walking down to the lower level to grab his child from her mother, to carry her and lead his half drunk wife home while the white haired mage behind the bar closed up for the night.

* * *

 _ **Well that is all for now, if you read my twilight story I am so so so sorry but I have had a bitch of a writers block for it. It is me trying to write as Aiden, but alas this plot bunny has been in my head for months now, so I hope that writing this will help end my writers block and to those who have read my avengers I know its been to long since I updated and I apologise for taking so long its just my last lap top had everything for it and I have to try and remember what I had written but anyway. I know not all of the characters listed above are in this story. The list was just so you would know how old every child was. So I should have the next chapter posted in a week or two, depends on how long it takes to write out each chapter. Sorry for any errors you see, its was about midnight when I finished this one. so**_

 _ **Ash out**_


	3. Chapter One

_**I am back! Sorry if it seemed like I took so long I had to figure out where I was going to start, and with saying that I will be starting about a day away from the Fantasia parade. If you have sent in a character I would somewhat like it if you told me what you what said character to do in the parade. Well anyway on to the story!**_

* * *

 ** _Peperations for Fantasia_**

 _ **(Current point of view No one)**_

The dark blonde haired girl slammed her hand down on the table, lightning sparking through her hair causing the three people sitting at the table to each turn their heads towards her. She gave each of them a glare before leaning forwards on her hands trying to come up with a float for the four of them, letting out a sigh she let her head hit the table with a loud whack noise causing the two Strauss cousins to wince.

"Aww come on Alberona it can't be that bad. So what if you can't come up with something. Let me and Ian try to come up with something." The elder of the two cousins sitting together sounded with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't drag me into this. That is unmanly of you." The younger huffed out giving the elder a glare.

"Come on Ian its so obvious that she needs help. I thought helping friends out was man?" That got the white haired young mans attention, making him just let out a huff of breath.

"It is Man." He snorted at his light blue haired cousin.

"Then we are in Alberona. What do you have so far." The light blue haired man smirked wrapping his arm around his former charges shoulders.

"Well I had wanted to try and use the Thunder Palace as a firework bomb but I've been told that that is a very dangerous idea, seeing as how my father used it to nearly blow up Magnolia." The blonde pouted brushing his arm off her shoulders and reajusted her headphones.

"Oh I know." A pink haired girl said in excitement bouncing in her seat.

"Yea Lively?" The blonde asked resting her chin on her hand.

"Why not instead use your lighting body with the help of my wind magic? We could create a controlled wind storm." The pinkette said with a chipper voice.

"That is actually not a bad idea and Ransom could have his dolls be our targets for a lightning strike for the storm." The blonde cheered sitting up straight seeming as though energy had come back to her.

"Hey not the babies." Ransom cried out hugging on of his so called babies.

"They aren't real. Stop being unmanly, besides don't you use Take Over as your main magic?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"They are souls, so they are real, also I use Take Over as my fall back." Ransom said sticking his tongue out at the younger of the two.

The two girls sighed, the pinkette placing her face in her hand while the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. Both finally getting up from the table and moving to the bar for a calming drink.

* * *

A bright pink haired girl was trying to catch up with her brother as he ran into the guild and straight to the job board. Panting when she finally caught up to him, before walking away from him to sit down at the bar before resting on her arms signaling the youngest Strauss cousin that she wanted a drink. The seconded white haired Strauss set down a glass of water in front of her before turning to the raven haired girl that had followed the pair. Setting a small mug of booze in front of her, he turned back to the pinkette who smiled at him.

"Who are you waiting you two?" He asked before setting his hands on the bar and slightly leaning on them.

"Aiden." They both responded together before laughing at the other.

"Still as bull headed as ever." He sighed rolling his eyes as two of the newly reinstated "Thunder Tribe" made their way to the bar.

Already knowing the drill for the two, he set out on tankard of alcohol on space and a glass of water on the other just as the two sat down.

"Oh Sara what has Aiden planned for the Fantasia parade tomorrow night?" The Strauss cousin behind the bar asked looking over at the blonde Solar mage who was still combing through the job lists.

"Oh he won't be in the parade, he has planned to take a S-class mission, well if he can find one that is." The blondes sister giggled softly, just as the raven haired girl had disappeared from her seat.

Hearing a loud scream from over by the job board, everyone at the bar turned their head to see blonde screaming "GRACE!" at the raven haired girl who was now laughing at how she made the Solar mage piss his pants. The blonde lightning mage nearly fell of her bar stool laughing at the Solar mage who was now growling at people at the bar.

"Way to go Flamebrain, you got scared by a girl." The blonde lightning mage howled out with laughter as he zeroed in on her.

As if by the speed of light he was now leaning over her, glaring as if that would kill her. She just smirked up at him knowing that this would be a good fight. She rose to her feet and got in a fight ready stance, small sparks and lightning flashes coming of her hair. The boy on the other hand had fire in his eyes as he jumped back away from her before planting his feet firmly on the ground forming a fist, that soon lit up in flames.

"Come at me Sparky." He taunted her before moving quickly towards her.

"Oh your going to get it now Dragneel." She growled moving out of the way of his fist as she grabbed his forearm and formed a fist, lightning forming around it.

"Bring it Dreyar." He smirked using his other fist, fire forming the same as it did on his other.

They both threw their punches only to have both of their fists meeting at the same time, a hard force separating them both, causing them to fly backwards, both blondes landing on their feet away from each other, and once again they run at each other only to be separated by the oldest Strauss cousin. The man snarled at them both before dropping them on their ass. The two both groaned loudly, giving the man a death glare, The youngest Strauss behind the bar sighed and rolled his eyes before fetching ice for the two. Soon the two blondes where just glaring at each other from across guild as Aiden got back up and went to look once more for an S-class job. When finding one he, Sara, and Grace picked up all of their supplies as they started to leave.

"See you after the parade Dunder tribe." Aiden snorted as they went to leave, the blonde female just snorted and started drinking.

"So Laxa where is your mother? Thought that she would come to see the Fantasia parade tomorrow night." Lively asked taking a drink of her water.

"Not really, she took a job yesterday with Mrs. Dragneel yesterday saying she'd be back in town the night after the parade." Laxa said picking up the tankard.

"Oh Leon did you ever find something to do for the parade?" The pinkette asked smiling at the bartender.

"No, since the guild will be empty I am going to take the night off. I was just going to watch the parade with my mother." Leon said wiping the bar, as Laxa snorted,

"Okay momma's boy." She said snickering earning her a friendly snort from Leon.

"If you say so." He said putting the rag away, before giving her a knowing look.

"You know, I think I'm going to call it a day. Lively would you like to try and practice for tomorrow night?" Laxa asked already knowing the answer as the pinkette jumped of the bar stool with joy.

Waving good bye the two walked to the guild's training grounds. The pinkette took a deep breath before shouting "Twister", causing a bright white light apper in front of her hand. The light created a large controlled twister appear around the blonde. Small sparks of electricity forming around her body as she shut her eyes and focused her magic energy, letting it build up till her entire body being surounded by larger sparks. Soon she let out a loud scream causing bright gold colored lightning strikes to appear with in the wind circling around her. When the wind died down so did the lightning, both girls down panting but smiling at each other cheered loudly at the trick they had made.

* * *

A bit away's a few older members of their guild stood watching the girls. The oldest a small man in a white cloak smiling down at them. They had with out realization created a unison raid, one that could create mass distruction if used with out care.

"Gramps, do you think that we should let them use a magic like that?" A dark blue haired man asked from his seat on the ground.

"They are just children Gray, no harm in letting them try out new combing attacks. I do believe if it becomes a problem we will tell the current master." The old man chuckled at the girls walked off the grounds together.

"But Gramps they could hurt someone." The youngest of the group sounded.

"Now Harlow, I believe you are in charge of safety this year. Just let them know that it can only be a small twister, now if you excuse me I have to go make sure my grandson doesn't kill himself with looking over the paper work for last months damages." The old man laughed again heading towards the guild as the stars began to twinkle.

* * *

 _ **I hope every one likes this chapter... Sorry if it seems terrible. I just let the story take me when I write now I hope for some reviews.**_

 _ **Ash Out**_


	4. Chapter Two

_**Okay so I promised someone I would do this, just so every one can see who has what magic, who is on what team, and who is who's child.**_

 _ **Thunder Tribe:**_

 _ **Laxa Alberona/Dreyar : Age 17, Lightning Mage, Leader of the Thunder Tribe, Daughter of Laxus and Cana**_

 _ **Lively Justine : Age 16, Wind Mage, Adopted by Freed**_

 _ **Ransom Strauss : Age 22, Seith Mage but was taught Take Over first, Son of Bickslow and Lisanna oldest of the Strauss cousins**_

 _ **Ian Strauss : Age 19, Take Over Mage, Son of Elfman and Evergreen, Middle of the Strauss cousins**_

 _ **Winter Justine : Age 15, Snow Mage, Adopted by Freed, Lively's younger brothern (known through out the guild as the Thunder Tribes mascot)**_

 _ **Team Solar**_

 _ **Aiden Dragneel : Age 17, Solar Mage, Son of Lucy and Natsu**_

 _ **Sara Dragneel : Age 16, Celestial Mage, Daughter of Lucy and Natsu**_

 _ **Grace Fullbuster : Age 16, Ice Dragon slayer sencond generation, Daughter of Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Solo Mages**_

 _ **Luna Scarlet : Age 16, Requip and Heavenly Body, Daugher of Jellal and Erza**_

 _ **Vincent Scarlet : Age 18, Requip, Son of Jellal and Erza**_

 _ **Felix Redfox : Age 18, Iron Dragon slayer, Son of Gajeel and Levy**_

 _ **S-Class Mages**_

 _ **Harlow : Age 26, Sand Mage, Daughter of Max**_

 _ **Lionel Strauss : Age 18, Take Over, Also know as Fairy Tails Arc Angel, Son of Mira Jane, youngest of the Strauss cousins.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **(Current Point of View: Ransom)**_

To say that the kid was annoying would be mean, because he had pasted be annoying when he woke me up at the break of dawn by pounding on my apartment door. Why I answered is a very good question ask, to be honest the kid had grown on me the past few years, but I couldn't tell Laxa or Ian that. They would just laugh their asses off at me before telling everyone at the guild I had lost my edge, but now here he was eating breakfast with in my home still bugging the living shit out of me.

"Please Ransom. Please pretty please." He begged trying to give me the pouty kid face.

"Not just no, hell no kid." I groaned out after having repeated myself for the fifth time to the kid.

"Why not? Lively gets to and shes only a year older than me." He huffed out kicking the leg of my table.

"Well one, your sister is stronger. You know this kid, she spends a lot of time on the training grounds with Laxa." I huffed back glaring at him, honestly wishing I could use my Figure eyes on him, but after remembering what both Lively and Laxa did to me last time and I figured it wasn't worth it.

He furrowed his brow at me before sticking out his tongue at me still sitting at my dining room table. I snorted at him before taking both of our plates to my kitchen sink, turning back to face him but the kid had made his way quietly to my counter and was sitting on it smiling at me, I narrowed my eyes at him trying to snarl at him. I let out a snort before rolling my eyes at his happy expression, how anyone can be happy at this ungodly hour is just beside me.

"Ya know, I'll leave you alone about it if you give me something in return." He said akwardly trying to flirt.

"Fine, now you can leave or stay while I get ready to leave and meet up Alberona and you sister." I sighed out as I left the kitchen to head to the only bedroom in my apartment.

Stepping past the row of dolls on a shelf, I stopped before taking a look over them. When I had started to learn the Seith my father told me to pick certain doll that appealed to me. The ones that did had been very old hand crafted china ones that slightly resembled the team, the a small blonde female with a perment scowl on her face, when a soul possessed it the eyes light up with a warm energy. The next a delicate pink haired one that had actually been given to me by Lively for my seventeen birthday, third and fourth where two similar ones that almost mirrored each other, one was slightly taller with blue hair. The other with choppy white hair, Ian always said it was unmanly to have dolls, till I showed the one that looked like him. The two where given to me first as a gift from a man I took a job from after I had learned figure eyes. The last of the five dolls I had was smaller than the rest. I stood looking at the empty space before letting out a loud groan like noise before making my way into the living room to find the kid on my couch fast asleep like he belonged there.

"Well that explains why you disappeared when I made breakfast." I huffed out quietly before reaching for the doll to put it back in its proper place.

"Do it an I will bite." The kid said yawning before rolling over still cuddling with the doll.

* * *

 _ **(Point of View: No one.)**_

 _"_ I haven't seen him all day Laxa. I'm slightly worried about him." The pinkette said letting out a soft sigh as she and the blonde where walking through the streets looking for the blue haired boy.

"Well maybe the sneaky bastard finally found away to get Ransom to hang out with him." Laxa said sighing out as they walked towards the guild hall doors.

The two girls opened the door to see Ian teasing the oldest member of their group who was trying to drink away his the embarassment he suffered when his cousin found the him and the young blue haired boy fighting over the doll. The man had the boy close to his face as he snarled only for Ian to walk into the house just as the boy scrunched up his face, making look as if they where close to kissing. The man at the bar snarled before using the magic his mother taught him, to create lion like teeth and snarled at him while flashing said teeth causing his cousin to back off.

"Maybe you lay of the booze buddy we have a show to do." The blonde said with irratation to herself.

"Yea I know. Whose ready to have fun?" He asked suddenly over his reason to have a bender.

All the heads in the guild jerked up once a loud voice boomed from the second floor. A tall blonde haired man had a slight smirk and a sort of spark in his eyes as he relaid the events of the night before raising a the bottle in his hand shouting out cheers as everyone in the guild did the same raising their glasses, mugs, bottles, even raising their hands all in the same hand gesture. The blonde gave a true smile up towards her father/master of the guild before doing the same.

"Who's ready to get this started?" Laxa shouted out after climbing up on top of a table.

The guild rang out with cheers again as everyone started to get a move on as they all ran outside, everyone in their costumes for the night. The blonde girl cheering with her Tribe as they raced out of the guild towards their own float. The moment the moon had risen all the floats had begun to move slowly each person waving till the person leading the parade to give the signal. The first float was of one of the guilds own S-class mages, a long raven haired woman started to create a small sand storm in the palm of her hand before letting it grow and take the from of blades made of sand spinning around in a slow spin before letting it fall onto the float letting it take the form and shape of the guild. The crowded cheered out in a roar of applause.

The next float featured a mother and her son each standing on a pillar smiling and waving to the crowd before a flash of white and black light surrounded the two the son now looking as if was an Angel sent from heaven to defeat the mother who looked as if she had crawled from hell to enslave the city. The two looked at each other before giving the other a smile and casting two different spells to blend together to create a unison raid that swirled around the two blocking them from the crowds vision as the mother flying off the float before launching an attack right for the float, it hit the swirls of light only to reveal the son know looking as an angel knight with a shield on his arm, the shield having protected him from his mothers attacks. When she landed they both let their magic drop, changing back and bowing to the crowd.

The last float of the night had been the Tribes float, the blonde girl now standing the center of the float waving to everyone just as the pink haired girl used her wind spell to create the twister. Inside the twister the blonde looked up before closing her eyes and summoning the energy to create the lightning, once she had enough she let a few sparks fly towards the doll that Ransom was controlling, One above her head, two out over the crowd and two more one in front and one behind, soon confetti started to rain down on the crowd as the wind storm had died out. The smell of fire filled the air as Aiden showed up at the last minute the girls above him with the help of the exceeds, the pink haired teen was able to create a large realistic looking phoenix flying over the crowd just as the girls had done. When the bird of fire disappeared the girls where set down on the tribes float waving out to people before shouting.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

 _ **I am going to end it here. The next chapter will be about the S-class trials test. If you have sent in a character already I am choosing about four characters to be chosen as candites for the test. If you would like to be one let me know and also let me know who you want them to paired with for a partner. Well I hope this one is as good as the last, well read and review and let me know.**_

 _ **Ash Out**_


	5. Chapter Three

_**Yay so far everybody seems to enjoy how I have been writing the story. I hope that will continue. Well now we are moving on to the S-class trail test. This trail and test will be a plot arch I am hoping to have a few things happen in the arc. Now first off I am always open to suggestions on where my reader and reviewers would like the story to go. Also, I am in need of a few evil villains from a dark guild. Would anyone like to help me out with this? Just give me a pm about it and we can try to make it happen. Well anyway on to the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **(Current point of view: No one)**_

A few weeks after the Fantasia parade, many of the young mages had been anxious about a rumor that the trails would be starting soon. One of them was the pinkette from the Thunder Tribe, she looked on the announcement board everyday for the past few weeks waiting on the list of the trial date. Biting her lower lip before letting out a sigh she walked back to a table where the Tribe was seated at. Sitting down next to the blonde, watching her tap her fingers on the wooden table slightly agitated as she watched one of the Strauss cousins argue with the youngest of the Justine family. Letting out a groan she stood up and started to walk towards the bar but not with out the pinkette close behind. That was how is was with the two, you could not find one with out the other.

"So has your father mentioned the trails at all?" The pinkette asked the blonde as they sat side by side at the bar.

"Nope. Not even once. Not like I haven't tried to bring them up but each time I do, he just changes the topic." The blonde said making a face before looking over the youngest of the Strauss cousins already setting down a mug in front of her.

"Thanks." The blonde muttered quietly causing the pinkette to look at her in shock.

"Did I just here you say thank you with out a sarcastic remark? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" The pinkette asked trying to look the blonde over.

"Calm down Lively I'm fine." The blonde groaned out as Lively placed a hand on the blondes forehead.

"I will not calm down. You just did something unlike yourself. This calls for me to be worried about you..." Lively trailed off as she saw the blondes eyes wander over to the youngest of the Strauss cousins that the blonde had nicknamed 'Momma's perfect angel' behind his back.

"Don't you dare say a word Lively. I swear I will shock you." The blonde growled out blushing a bright pink as the pinkette let out a slight squeal.

"Your heart really isn't made out of stone, Laxa that's so great." Lively squealed again causing people to look over the the two.

"Lively keep your voice down... Now I was thinking why don't we take about a week long job soon. I need rent money." Laxa groaned out the last part, while Lively was just giggling away at her friend.

All to soon the door to the master's office slammed open as he stepped out with a small list in his hands, moving to lean on the railing before clearing his throat to get the guilds attention. When that did not work, he let out a loud whistle. Soon everyone looked up at the second floor railing as their blonde guild master leaned over it with a smirk on his face, as he called up a few of the guilds S-Class mages. The mages being Leon Strauss, Harlow, and Aiden Dragneel

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. It is that time of year once again, this year our S-Class trials will be located at Tenrou Island, and to make this year a bit more interesting than the last few years, I changed up the battle ground, there will be three Epic battle paths, two regular battle paths, and one easy path. But at the end of the first maze the pairs who pass through will have to go against one of the original S-Class Mages from out guild." The blonde master stated, causing a panic among most of the younger mages wishing they had trained more.

"Alright! Everyone Shut the hell up and let me finish. Thank you, on to the names. Lively Justine, Sara Dragneel, Ian Strauss, and Vincent Scarlet. Hurry and team up, then get ready we leave in two hours." He said standing back up before walking towards his office door.

The ground floor of the guild was chaos as three of the four canidites ran around looking for a partner. Lively sat at the bar before looking at Laxa with a bright smile, the blonde smirked at her friend before nodding at the silent question. They quickly got off their bar stools the blonde soon disappeared in a flash of light while the pinkette rolled her eyes and ran towards the Fairy Hills apartments. Another pinkette from across the guild gulped as she looked around the guild for a partner, catching the eye of her team mate she raced over to open her mouth and ask but the raven haired girl smirked before nodding, already knowing what the pinkette was going to ask.

"Let's hurry and go pack." The raven haired girl said as they both quickly left the guild.

"Come on Ian please?" The small blue haired boy asked looking up at the middle Strauss cousin.

"I said no. I'm taking Felix." The middle Strauss cousin sounded as he walked over to a lone male eating a piece of Iron at the bar.

"Well then lets go Beast man." Felix sounded as he an Ian left the guild.

Leaving the only person left as a chosen name was Vincent who felt a small tap on his shoulder, turning around he came face to face with his younger sibling. The blunette smiled up at her brother. The older of the pair just sighed with a smile before nodding as they left together to go get ready. All of the pairs met back at the guild before the allowed time ran up. Four S-Class mages stood on the dock as the guild master lead the pairs up towards a large ship. Two out of the whole group made loud groans before being told to get on the ship.

"I hate boats." The raven haired man groaned just stepping on to the ship before it set sail.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter might be shitty... I really hope its not. Um so I am going to make this into a plot arc and as we all know, all arcs have fillers, if you have a filler ideas pm them to me, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will work on the next one soon.**_

 _ **Ash Out**_


	6. Chapter Four

_**So not much of an authors note this time but I must say that I need really good filler ideas for this plot arc also eventually I will be doing a Grand Magic games but more on that one later. Well anyway on to the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **(Current point of view: Sara Dragneel)**_

I let out a loud sigh leaning over the railing of the ship as we sailed off towards Tenrou Island, looking down at the water as the hot sun beat down on us. I groaned out at the heat before looking looking over at Grace who was hunched over the railing as well trying to lose her lunch. I thought I heard her say "Stupid motion sickness." before she turned around and slide down to the floor and laid down, shielding her eyes she let out a soft sigh. I sat down next to her and softly rubbed her back, just as I had seen my mother do with my father when he got this way. Looking around at the other team mates my eyes first stopped on the guild masters daughter who had thrown her gray coat like cloak down on the ground and leaned back against the railing nodding her head along with what ever song was playing on her headphones. Of course she had come as her second in commands partner, the two had just about become inseparable. Though at the moment Lively was using a brightly colored Chinese hand fan to try and cool her self off. As I looked over at another pair Grace had sat up but laid her head on my shoulder breathing roughly as she held her stomach. Trying to ignore the fact that soon I would puked on I looked over at the Scarlet siblings who had both began to polish what armor that had brought with them. I rolled my eyes as Vincent pulled out a container with a few pieces of cake inside. His sisters eyes somewhat lit up grabbing one of the forks and digging into a piece.

"You should stop scoping out the competition and pay more attention to the map I was able to swipe from the master. Also I over heard that this Trail is going to be a few days at least." Grace groaned out at me reaching into the bag and handing me the map.

"I know Grace but its kind of hard not look over them. You do realize this is only my first time being a candidate most of these people have done this a time or two, also really?" I said sighing before the boat rocked again her face turned a paler color.

"Maybe we should look at this on dry land." I said quietly as she hurried to stand up and lean over the railing again.

I sighed and soon saw my brother help the master lower the anchor next to a small pier, most of us began to gather our things before moving to get off the floating death trap as Grace called in when we got on. I helped her up just as Ian was trying to wake up his partner. I giggled softly before I walked off the boat with Grace who fell on her knees and began to pretend to kiss the ground. I laughed at her for a few moments but soon I heard someone clear their throat and I spun around to see the Master tapping his foot impatiently.

"Now. To get this started off, each of these paths will take at most two days to get through. Now if you have two shots in this trial. Meaning if you loose an epic battle or a battle you still have a chance at the end to fight for the title but I must warn you these paths all intertwine with each other. So stay on your toes." The Master said with a smirk before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I hate how he does that." The only true adult, well if you wanted to call him that, Gildarts said snorting while rolling his eyes.

"Give it up old man, dad's just a cocky asshole." Laxa scoffed out leaning against a tree with her headphones around her neck.

"Says Laxus junior." Felix scoffed out before Laxa sent a spark his way and shocked him.

Soon an argument broke out between the two while we tried to keep her from murdering him the S-Class Mages of our guild took that moment to scatter and take their places on the paths. We did not succeed in trying to keep her from murdering Felix but that's because when she broke free she used a lightning punch to his gut causing him fall on to the sand loosing what ever was left in his stomach before she and Lively went down the third path marked on the list. I sighed as Grace recentered her bag on her back before we went down the first path leaving the other four behind. Pulling the map out of Grace's bag running my eyes over where each S-class Mage should have been placed I lead Grace down a few winding paths trying to keep away from my brother and Lionel.

* * *

 ** _(Change in point of view.)_**

 ** _(Current point of view: Laxa)_**

I groaned out as Lively pulled me down the long dusty path way. Soon we entered a large clearing and in the center stood the momma's boy himself. I let out a noise that sounded like someone had just tried to kill a cat. That caused both Leon and Lively to give a crazy look. I shrugged and let the cloak slip from my shoulders to hit the dusty ground as Lively pulled out her hand fan.

"So momma's boy you ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked smirking at him a bit.

"I find this stupid. I do not wish to fight you Miss Dreyar, nor you Miss Justine." The Arc Angel of Fairy Tail sounded with polite tone.

"Ya know not fighting a girl could be considered sexist... You know that right?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms before tapping my foot slightly in irritation.

"It is not proper to fight a female. They deserve respect not to be used as a punching bag." While he talked I did what seemed to be my favorite activity of the day, groaning.

"Stop insisting that we are weak, Leon you have no choice you have to fight us!" I screamed as Lively took her turn to groan at how persistant I am with this.

* * *

 _ **Annnnd I'm going to end this chapter here. Hopefully you all like it and leave me really sweet reviews about what you want and hope to see next. Now first off I am still in need of filler ideas, also why I keep asking the readers for suggestions is simple, I love to hear my readers input and hear what they want in the story not just what I want to write. I feel if I keep including what you guys like you will continue to come back and read more of what I write, so for the filler idea just pm it to me and give a brief description about it. Thank you so much for reading this chapter till next time.**_

 _ **Ash Out**_


	7. Filler One

_**So for the first filler we will be going back to one of the first S-Class trial that a few of them have been in. As a bit of a summary Laxa has yet to feel defeat in anything she has done but that soon will change, Two out of the Three of the Strauss cousins will find them selves in a battle against each other, and the younger Scarlet sibling is going to try to prove how she and her mother are different. While the oldest of the Dragneels is ready to make his name known among the guild.**_

 _ **That is the summary for this filler and after the filler I will resume back to the fight between Lively, Laxa and Leon.**_

 ** _But first the ages at the moment:_**

 ** _Laxa Dreyar/Alberona: 11_**

 ** _Lionel Strauss: 12_**

 ** _Ransom Strauss: 16_**

 ** _Ian Strauss: 13_**

 ** _Aiden Dragneel: 11_**

 ** _Luna Scarlet: 10_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter_**

 ** _(Current Point of View: No one)_**

A young blond stood next to a make shift ring formed from a spell her father called the Thunder Palace, a total of six of the guilds children stood next to her. Each looking up at the large ring above them. The Master had told them a few rules to obeyed in the Arena. One no cheating, meaning no calling on extra magical ablities, Two first one down to be knocked out loses, Three if you step out of the ring you have lost automatically, Four if you refuse to fight your opponent you will be shocked and your opponent will be declared the winner. After the rules where said all six names where written in the air by a man with long green hair who stood next to the master.

"First to fight is Aiden and Luna. Please do not maim or kill you opponent now take your place in the ring." The green haired man said with blank look on his face as the two stepped up into the ring.

The blue haired girl was the first to get into a fight stance using her magic to Requipping a larger sword in her hands as a bright blond haired boy let his hands be covered by fire, with a wide smirk playing out on his face both waiting on the other to move first. The girl grew tired of waiting and launched herself at the smirking blond boy. The large sword a bit heavy for her, slightly slowed her down giving the blond enough time to dodge the first blow of the sword. Catching her by the arm with a hand he used his fire cover fist to punch her in the stomach causing her to cough up a bit of blood on to him. The girl snarled and using her magic requiped the sword for a staff, taking it in both hands before slamming it down on the boys head causing him to release her. Jumping back towards the edge of the ring, she changed the staff back to lighter sword and charged at him again not thinking ahead in her plan of attack. The blond smirked again before making his right hand into a fist, flames engulfing bot his fist and forearm, the blunette did not realize she left her torso open to his attack until the blonds fist came in contact in with her abdomen. The shear force of the punched knocked her back out of the ring and into the dirt where she coughed again before sitting up.

"First fight over. Winner Aiden Dragneel. You move to the second round." The blond boys father cheered as his son ran from the ring letting out cheers of his own.

"Next fight Laxa and Lionel. You ready to see if your little girl is a true mage?" The pink haired man asked as the two stepped into the makeshift ring.

"She is a true mage win or lose though with all of her training I do believe that she will win." The blond Master smirked as the kids stood in their fighting stances.

"Bet you hundred Jewel Leon wins this one." The pink haired man said giving the Master a smirk of his own.

"Your on Dragneel." The Master said before yelling for the two young mages to start.

"I do not fight girls." The silver haired boy said politely to the blond.

"Are you calling me weak?" The young blond snarled at him.

"No I just do not like to fight girls." He said again wondering how she got that he was thinking she was weak from his words.

"No thats saying that since I'm a girl you think your better than me, well guess what momma's boy. I'm going to kick your butt." She huffed out before charging towards him.

The young boy just sighed and moved quickly out of the girls way, she snarled again and shock with rage. Her hair starting to have sparks fly from the ends as the pivoted around on her heels and created a small ball of lightning in the palm of her hand before throwing it at him like a softball. The boy raised his eyebrow but hissed in pain when he felt the ball hit him in the shoulder. Scrunching up his nose he shook his head before sighing before gathering the energy he needed to make his type of magic work. A bright flash of white light blinded the blond for a moment till in the boys stood as an angel before her. She gave off a small snarl before charging at him again her small fist cover in a pale yellow light as she jumped and aimed to punch the boy in the face only to knocked back by the boys hand. The movement sent her flying through the air till she landed roughly on the ground, landing on her back caused all the air in her lungs to rush out. Getting back up after she had slightly caught her breath, was a surprise to all those who had been watching. Snarling again she narrowed her eyes and launched at him but only to be hit from one of his attacks knocking her back down. Only this time she could not move to get up, crying out she let loose a loud scream. The fight being given to Lionel sent the small blond into a rage. Finding the strength to get back up only caused a few of the other particapints around them to be afraid. Letting out another scream as she seemed to use her body as a lightning rod before trying to push the magic towards the boy who had made her finally know what it was to lose. Only before she could attack the Master came in and grabbed her by the waist.

"If you let this cause you to freak out then maybe I was wrong. You are not ready to be an S-Class mage." The Master growled out in the girls ear carrying her off and away from the ring.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, yeah, I know this is only two fights well I thought it would just be better to write those two. As for what happened with Ransom and Ian well the both refused so *makes zapping noises.* Well I hope you enjoyed this filler. The next one will be after this story arc is over or before who know. Well anyway. I hope you all enjoy it._**

 ** _Ash Out_**


	8. Christmas Filler

**_T_** ** _his chapter is going to take place a about a week and a half from Christmas day in Magnolia. Most people have already put up decorations for the season. Even the Infamous guild Fairy Tail. I have changed my mind and decided to post this a few chapter story for Christmas_**

 ** _Also I know that I've already posted this as another story but just encase I thought I'd post the first chapter up as a filler in the story_**

* * *

 ** _(Current point of view Laxa)_**

The moment I stepped out of my little apartment complex and out into the world I knew it was a bad idea. It was to damn cold outside for even the stripper had bundled up with a few layers. Pulling my jacket tighter around me I walked through the freezing air, trying to hide my face from the chill in the air. I don't think the attempt I made worked as I trekked down the main road shops with doors all open and welcoming. I stopped at one of the biggest retail stores Magnolia had, entering the door I stomped the snow off my shoes and brushed it off of my shoulders. Before quickly heading towards the back of the store where Lively had shown me a pair of fur boots and tearfully told me how badly she wanted them. I sighed picking up the box and groaned at the price but I knew better than to try and pass a pair of knock offs for the real thing. Last year was proof enough for that. I pulled out a white folded up piece of paper from my pants pocket and a pen from my boots, before looking over my list.

 _ **Christmas List**_

 _ **Old Man - New cloak (Old one smells like death)**_

 _ **Pop - New Magic Headphones (To appease the wraith of the lighting god)**_

 _ **Momma - Scotch the good kind**_

 _ **Lively - Fur boots (WHITE! Designer no repeating last year)**_

 _ **The kid - White fox toy**_

 _ **Ian - Beanie baby (Don't let Ransom see me give them to him)**_

 _ **Ransom - Dolls (Replacements for the broken ones)**_

 _ **Leon - ? (Still have no idea what to get the mommas boy)**_

Paying for the shoes I instantly headed towards the only toy store that would hand make china dolls for a cheap amount of jewel if you ordered a month a head of time. I gave the man a soft smile while I inspected each dolls. The first was blonde with a scowl on her face, the second had bright pink hair and twinkling eyes, the third had wild white hair and an air of confidence surrounding it, the fourth looked exactly like its soon to be new owner, the last one had ice blue hair and was a bit smaller than the rest. I pulled out the jewel and handed it over after he put the dolls in a bag and bid me goodnight as I walked back towards my apartment to wrap and bag the newest addition of presents. I sighed once it started to snow harder and soon I couldn't see in front my face. I scowled and tried to continue to home but running into a person proved how wrong I was. I fell on my ass in the cold snow and nearly shrieked loudly it wouldn't come out when I realized who I had run into. Blushing I stood up and dusted myself off letting out a huff I tilted my head a bit to look at silver haired mommas boy in front of me.

"Oh Laxa I'm sorry let me help you with that." He said being his perfectly gentlemanly self.

"No Leon I don't need any help." I said trying not to stutter in front of him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you walk home with heavy bags while its snowing so bad you can't see two feet in front of your face?" He asked and I swear he had a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Fine." I huffed out to tired to even try to fight him.

I tried to grab a bag from him but he moved them from my grasp and motioned for me to lead the way. I scowled at the snow and cursed under my breath about the fact that I hadn't cleaned up my apartment since I got back from the last job with the old man. After what seemed like an eternity I was able to kick off my boots in my apartment and I groaned happily as I let my jacket slip from my shoulders and just tossing it onto the couch and stretching out my arms before turning to look at Leons face. His eyes where darting from pile to pile that was strewn across the floor. I took that moment to steal back my bags and put them with the rest of the presents. I bit my lip before looking through the bags to start wrapping the gifts. Starting with the old mans cloak, I was about to just stuff it in a bag when Leon snapped out of his trance and nearly ran over to my kitchen counter to stop me from just shoving it.

"You need to fold it. Or else there will be wrinkles and creases, and that doesn't show anyone that you care." He said snatching it from me and folding it before gently placing it in the bag and adding the gray colored tissue on top of it.

"I honestly doubt that the old man will give two shits about it." I huffed out writing the name **Gildarts** on to the small tag and pushing it aside.

"Its the thought that still counts." He said quietly before pulling the rest of the things from my bags.

"Hey don't snoop that's very rude." I snapped at him pulling the bag with Ian's present to me sticking my tongue out at him.

"Now that my dear is rude. Now what did you get everyone?" He asked continuing to snoop around in the bags.

"If you must know I got Gildarts a new cloak. The one he has now smells like death and I don't know how he handles it." I said scrunching up my nose.

"I think he's blind to it by now. What did you my cousins?" He asked spotting the bag with the dolls.

"Well... I own Ransom some new dolls so I thought I'd commission a doll maker." I said with a slight laugh as I pulled out each doll tying a small ribbon around each of their necks before setting them in a line on the counter and placing a small little cloak on the little blonde one.

"And Ian?" He asked reaching for the bag with Ian's beanie baby in it.

"If you must know I got him a stuffed toy just to make him to feel less man. Its a crack gift. He's getting me one as well." I said sighing before pulling it out and putting in a prewrapped box before putting the lid on it.

All I got from him was a strange look before he shook his head. I felt deflated a bit but pushed the feeling before tying a small bow around the Scotch and writing **Momma** on the small tag. Next was the head phones I frowned at them for a moment before just stamping a bow on them and pushing them off to the side. I picked up Lively's shoes and put them in another prewrapped box along with Winters fox. I sighed softly before looking out towards the window and making a face at the fast falling snow.

"So Momma's boy what were you doing out in the snow tonight?" I asked moving around him and flopping down on to an open seat in my living room.

"Finishing up what little shopping I had left to do. I'm guessing that you are not finished with yours though am I right?" He asked counting the number of gifts I had.

"Right you are. I have two people left to buy for but with the time and weather as it is. I think that will have to wait until tomorrow." I said getting comfy in my seat.

All I got in return from him was an eye roll before he started towards the door saying he should be on his way home before the weather got to bad. I just waved at him and let out a loud sigh of relief before getting up and heading towards my messy bed to just fall into a cuddle up with my blankets and pillows.

* * *

 _ **Well here is chapter one of the Fairy Tail next Gen Christmas special. Next chapter should be up by at the latest Monday night. Well anyway I wish everyone a great Christmas or what ever you celebrate. I hope you enjoy the holidays**_

 _ **Ash Out**_


End file.
